creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
113
My dad had told me many stories about this guy named "113", always saying that he has met him and how he has a very weird but interesting way of killing and that all stories were real. I didn't believe him. Hearing him say that some times make me think he is the killer but that's just stupid. During the summer my friends and I went to this camp, I can't remember the name of the camp but it was night and John had decided that we should tell some scary stories, so he told the story about him, 113. The story wasn't that long of a story but it was interesting and scary. The story went like this: There was this boy, no one never found out what his real name was but people started calling him 113. 113 and his friends came to this exact camp, there was this weird family that lived in a cabin near normal family mom, dad, son, and two daughters. But they were oddly deformed and were cannibals, 113 and his friends Jack, Kelly, Alice and Sam(a boy), went to go see if they were real and if they were real, they would spy on them. Sam decided to go in the house and 113 decided to follow him, the others thought it was stupid so they stayed outside to see what would happen. What they didn't know was that the family had another son stronger and bigger than all of them. He caught 113 and grabbed his neck choking him and lifted him up, struggling to breathe and at the same time trying to call Sam. 113 started fighting accomplishing nothing and then he saw Sam running but then he stopped and stared in shock, Jack and Kelly ran to go get help, Alice went in to go help them. Jumping on the guy choking 113 back yelling and telling Sam to grab something, so he grabs a chair and hit the guy with it making him drop 113 and go after him. The family came in attacking killing Sam by stabbing him many times in the face, injuring Alice by breaking both her legs. As they were walking towards 113, the family gathered around him as he lays on the floor, he tries to attack but gets stabbed five times, three times in the stomach, one in the neck, and one in the shoulder. The family were taking off their heads, but turns out it was a mask and that they were the ones who killed that family. Killing five kids and the two parents. As 113 was dying taking his last breath.....they said to him "We killed them cuase' they deserved to die" said one girl, "Like all of us we have a time when we are supposed to leave and it was their turn" said the other, "NOW IT'S YOU TURN TO DIE WITH YOUR FRIENDS! Just remember this when you die.....mom loves you but won't know where you died and how you died". Jack and Kelly came running with the cops to the cabin to see it burning, after the fire stopped everything was burned.....but 113's body but his body was also missing. "All true and he murdered a family here a week ago" said John. I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, when we left and parted our ways, I went online and checked to see if it was real and it turned out....it was The article says: A family was murdered by the known killer "113", the oldest daughter(18) saw 113 and went towards him, and like everyone else who says they saw him or survived the attack, "A black sleeveless hoodie with the hood on, black sneakers and black jeans. On his forearms is like he has a tattoo of fire but the fire seems to be to real and he holds two kukri machetes". The daughter returned running to her family after seeing him to find her little brother(16) hanging from a tree with his head in his stomach and his legs and arms in the spot his head would be, then she started running to the car and saw her mom(31) tied to a tree with a throat cut and something carved into her stomach saying "Sally sorry forgive me...." Sally (daughter) searched to see if her mom had the keys to see on her mom saying "And join me" she was startled but found the keys she darted towards the car and saw her dad(30) in the drivers seat, he looked her with his eyes gouged out and bugs coming out of his mouth and eyes. I stopped reading, just reading that and seeing the pictures. I wonder why the hell would they show the pictures, I went to take a shower and after I got out John started calling telling me to turn to the news. The News: The infamous killer "113", has killed a girl named Shayla, the picture isn't appropriate to show and describing how the body looks isn't any better. You can see on "Channel 23.com" to see the picture I didn't wanna go on to see but Alex texted me, she sent a picture of how the body looked, her body was found inside out with words written on her and the wall saying "We all wanted to see what the inside of the human body looks like.....YOUR WELCOME" Alex, John, and I went to the house, they wanted to go in and see the body so they found a way to get in without the police knowing. I didn't wanna see the body, so I watched to see if any cops would come, I saw him staring at me, it was 113. He had a huge grin on his face, all I saw on his face was the grin, no eyes, nose, ears, NOTHING. Just his creepy grin which gave me chill all over my body. Alex and John came out and scared me "What's wrong with you" said John, "You look like you saw a ghost" Alex said. "I saw him standing there(pointing into the forest behind the house), he had like the creepiest grin i ever seen". They both laughed at but I know I saw him standing there. I call my dad to tell him that he was right and that 113 is real. After I called, he called back 30 minutes after but it turns out it was my mom. She sounded sad, she had told me that he killed my.....dad, it took me awhile to accept the fact that my dad is dead and that he died by him. I went over to check up and I saw my dead body.....his face was cut off with random words all over his body but on the wall behind his body it says "I'm like a revengeful spirit/demon named 113 coming for the boy staring" after reading that I dropped to my knees.....I just couldn't stand back up. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, "I...I d-don't wanna die" I said. I ran to the police station and told them he was after me and asked if they can protect me....they just laughed at me, I left but a cop caught up and told me that he would protect me. I had a huge smile on my face after hearing that. When we were walking towards my house, he stopped I asked "What happen" he replied saying "A girl and a boy were found dead" I had asked him what were their names but he had said he didn't know so I asked him if he can take me to the scene. We went I was hoping that it wasn't Alex and John yet it turned out to be them. John with his arms shoved down his throat and Alex with her head in her hand and her feet sticking out of the spot where her head would be. On John's arm it says "Sad that they had to die...you'll be with them soon. Later that day I woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, my phone started to ring...it was my mom. When I answered it sounded like she was in my house, I checked the whole house and I didn't see her...then I realized I didn't check the attic. I went to the attic to see next thing I know her body fell from it and all I saw was a creepy grin looking down at me. I ran to call 911, I picked up the phone and it was dead. I did not wanna die....so I jumped out the window, when I landed I sprained my ankle. I got right up limping but he caught up to me and grabbed me. Yet he didn't kill me, he just told me 2 things. He's the 113 spirit/demon to want revenge on their murderer(s) and that the other 112, went searching for them instead of just killing people. And that his name is Riley. He dropped saying "I'll be fair and give you a 4 second start to run and hide...don't you like games"? I didn't reply, I just ran with tears coming down. But since I was limping he caught up to me quick and when he caught up he said "Awww to bad I was having fun". All I felt was something sharp piercing through my stomach....and all I remember passing out and then waking up to see that he put on my chest "Don't forget....tell and die" and put "But your time is soon" on my back and he was gone. The cops came and asked me what had happened and I said "I slipped in the kitchen and grabbed the knife holder, and a knife landed on my stomach and the holder hitting it pushing it deeper and spraining my ankle in the process". I was rushed to the hospital and the doctor saw what was written on my but didn't ask any question and said nothing. Now I go on with my life seeing these words day after day....just waiting....till it's....my time